Someone to You
by lilahawk
Summary: Her brother would definitely be proud, she found love, a love that consumed her, a love that made her do crazy things for it. He just hadn't warned her how much love that same could hurt.


**Author's note: I'm sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language. enjoy!**

Donna never thought that she was someone who run from a fight, she never actually had to. She was the first girl in her family who  
wasn't overtaken in the line by a younger brother. What mean that she didn't have to fight because what she said was law, and of history.

Her little brother was actually the luckiest of the two of them, he was the crown prince the one who doesn't really have to care about all the politics and economic part of the kingdom. He was always doing something fun, or either traveling or with the love his life_._

_You're going to find love someday, Donna_ her brother's voice echoed in her head _a love that consumes you, a love that make you do crazy things for it, and then I hope I'd be there to see it._

He run off, with the love of his life. Donna never really get to know her. Only that her name was Rachel, and that he thinks that she was the most beautiful woman to walk on earth. And that was the last thing he told her before he left, he didn't said a word to his own sister, not even a letter or a phone call.

"Princess Donna? Your Majesty is here"

"What is my dad doing here, Nina?"

"It's not your father, princess"

Donna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Send him in"

Donna listen the sound of the door opening and closing and for what it felt like hours, she waited for _him_ to come to her.

"You look beautiful"

he said and she felt her hands shaking.

"Why are you here, Harvey? This is my _wedding_. If you wanted me to leave everything for you it's kinda little too late for that"

There was no air in the room for the both of them all of a sudden. She heard his footsteps getting closer.

"Does he know?"

She wanted to laugh but she, also, wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"About the baby? I don't think so"

It still seemed too hard to breathe, especially when she was using that stupid, tight white dress.

"Are you going to tell him?"

She was furiously took something that looked like a hairbrush and throwed at him.

Yep, she was pissed.

"_I don't know, Harvey_" she yelled. "How I'm going to tell my family, my fiancée, my people that I am _pregnant_ of a king? I am about to be Queen Harvey, I am supposed to always think about my people first. For the first time in my whole life I did something for myself and look what happens. Both of us could cause a _war_ over this. I'm pregnant of someone who's supposed to only be here to enforce our alliance. So, forgive me if I don't know what I am going to do Harvey"

"I came here to say that I'm sorry, and that if you want me to leave, I'll do it"

She knew that he was telling that truth, he could never hurt her.

"you could stop all of this you now. Three little words and I could leave this place and go with you"

"I know, Donna. But I could never make you choose between me and you kingdom, the kingdom you love so much. I would never forgive myself"

She looked up so her tear wouldn't fall.

"Then you are free to leave"

She didn't fall apart at first, she waited for him to leave. The door wasn't even closed yet when her knees touched the floor and all her emotions came crashing down on her.

Her brother would definitely be proud, she found love, a love that consumed her, a love that made her do crazy things for it. He just hadn't warned her how much love that same could hurt.

And she let that hurt for a few minutes but after that she was perfect again, this was not just her wedding but her coronation day after all.

She didn't realized that she was standing in front of the door of the throne room until her father made a little noise and smiled at her before offering his arm.

"You are going to be an amazing queen"

Donna already knew that. She figured that on her own, she was definitely going to be a better ruler than her father ever was. Her father wasn't a evil man – not with his family at least – but he was brutal with the servants. He punished people just for the fun and laugh of their suffering.

Before she could awnser or make any snarky comment the doors opened and hundreds of people looked at her, she didn't really know most of those people or were they came from. Wasn't she supposed to know everyone who was here? This was her coronation… Her _wedding_ after all.

Donna felt like she was going to vomit at any moment so she took a deep breath before star walking down the isle with her father.

She was almost face to face with Thomas, the second son of King George and her father let go of her. Thomas would never be King and that's why he's was marrying Donna, he would be Prince consort, and he was fine with it.

"You look gorgeous"

He was always polite and educated with Donna and he would he the perfect husband and the help she needed to rule but she didn't love him.

She started crying the moment she realized that, she was not doing this. She was going to be selfish enough to be happy and the worst thing was that she was fine with that.

"you are a really nice guy, Thomas. You really are. You were always so sweet and understanding and any girl would be lucky to have you. You would make them really happy but I'm not one of those girls, you wouldn't make me happy. You would make me miserable and I would make you feel miserable too and I am so sorry that I'm doing this to you, I really am, Thomas. But I have to go"

Donna didn't remembered much after that. She remembers that she run as fast as she could she remembers that noise that alarms made was so loud that made her ears hurt.

And after all that she saw him, about to get on his car. She ran to him and hold him like her life depended on it – and in some ways did – and he kissed her deeply for what it felt like hours.

"we need to leave, we need to cross the border before my father can catch us or you're going to be dead by the sun rise"


End file.
